Hallucinations (FNaF2)
'' This article is about the hallucinations and other unexplained and strange occurrences from the second game. For the hallucinations from the previous game, see Hallucinations.'' Main = "Shadow Freddy" :In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the player may rarely encounter what seems to be a white-eyed shadow or a dark model of Freddy Fazbear. It appears in Parts/Service, sitting in the location Bonnie normally sits. :It appears to be in a slumped position, similar to that of Golden Freddy's. It also uses Golden Freddy's model. Brightening and saturating this image reveals that this hallucination is purple in color. If it is observed for too long, the game will crash, or freeze in the mobile version. :Shadow Freddy acts rather similar to Golden Freddy in the first game: they are an apparition of Freddy, both in a similar, slumped position, appearing at random on a certain camera, and they crash the game if looked at for too long. Shadow Freddy, however, appears on the camera, whereas Golden Freddy's poster is located on the cameras, and he himself is in The Office. "Shadow Bonnie" :The player may very rarely encounter what appears to be a shadowy, silhouetted version of Toy Bonnie, with white eyes and teeth, standing on the left side of The Office. :If the player stares at it for too long, it will appear to fade away like Golden Freddy in this game and crash the game. The mobile version, however, freezes the game instead. This hallucination is very much like Shadow Freddy, although it is seen in The Office instead of the Parts/Service room. :The only way to prevent game crashing is to wear the Freddy Fazbear Head immediately while encountering Shadow Bonnie until it fades away. :Oddly enough, while this hallucination matches Toy Bonnie's overall shape and structure, it seems to have a full set of teeth visible, as opposed to Toy Bonnie's buck teeth. It also appears to be shorter, and its body is composed of two parts, instead of Toy Bonnie's one part. It is unknown whether or not these differences are relevant to anything. Golden Freddy :Golden Freddy returns in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. His behavior is erratic, and he seems to function as both a hallucination and a regular animatronic. When seen in the corridor and in his jumpscare, Golden Freddy is just a floating, disembodied head that moves closer to the player until only his face can be seen, after which the game will end. :He may also appear in the left corner of The Office in his entirety, slumped in a similar position he was in from the first game. He can no longer be countered by the Monitor, and requires the use of the Freddy Fazbear Head. However, Golden Freddy isn't activated by a poster like the first game, and doesn't close the game. Golden Freddy's A.I. can be changed in Night 7/Custom Night, like the other animatronics. Bare Endoskeleton :A bare endoskeleton appears to wander the restaurant at rare intervals, but can be encountered as early as Night 1. It appears in the Prize Corner and Left Air Vent. The Bare Endoskeleton can be seen at any time, but very rarely, and the chance goes up when the Music Box runs out, before The Puppet leaves the Prize Corner (CAM 11). :Unlike the endoskeleton seen in the Backstage from the original Five Nights at Freddy's, it is shiny and silver in color. Its ears appear similar in shape to Foxy's, though it has blue eyes similar to those of Freddy's. It will not attack the player. :The Bare Endoskeleton can sometimes block Bonnie, Toy Chica, and BB from entering the Left Air Vent. :Some theorize that the perfect match for the bare endoskeleton is the empty suit that is Golden Freddy. This is unconfirmed. :*''Note: It is currently unknown if this is actually a hallucination.'' Balloon Boy Under the Desk :Occasionally, the player may encounter this model of Balloon Boy under the desk in The Office. The hallucination does not appear to affect the player, and seems to simply disappear if they check the Monitor. :Though his model is exactly the same, this BB has magenta cheeks and eyes, a purple nose and eyelids, and the red stripes on his propeller beanie are now a bluish-purple. A popular name for this odd-colored character is Balloon Girl, though there is no actual difference between this BB and the normal one, aside from the color palette, which may be a result of the lighting. This hallucination appears in the mobile version of the game as well. *''Note: It is currently unknown if this is actually a hallucination, or why it exists in this form at all, since it doesn't actually do anything other than lurk under the desk.'' Balloon Boy's Paper Cutout :Sometimes, a paper cutout of BB may inexplicably disappear from Party Room 4 (CAM 04) and reappear in The Office, hanging on the far wall to the right of the entryway. It is unknown why or how this happens. Puppet Face :Occasionally, after The Puppet has left, it may appear on the camera for very short intervals at random times. It appears in the Main Hall and Party Room 2 cameras (CAM 07 and CAM 02), usually flashing its face for short intervals, or sometimes even standing up. :*When The Puppet's face appears on the camera, all of the static will vanish, most likely due to PNG rendering. :*The Puppet's standing hallucination reveals that it may actually be the size of a large human being. :*The Puppet appears to be floating in its full-body hallucination, unlike all other hallucinations (excluding Golden Freddy's disembodied head) and animatronics, which always seem to be touching the ground. This can also be seen in the sprite of The Puppet in the Death Minigames, where it is also floating. Eyeless Animatronics :On very rare occasions, the player may experience an Easter egg image of one of three eyeless animatronics, much like the Eyeless Bonnie from the first game. While the images are being displayed, the sound that plays is usually the sound the Flashlight makes when it is disabled. The animatronics that may appear are Toy Bonnie, Freddy Fazbear, or Foxy. :*Toy Bonnie appears randomly when the player loses. :*Freddy appears rarely when the player starts the game. :*Foxy appears rarely when the player starts a night. |-|Images = Gameplay 269.png|Shadow Freddy slumped in Parts/Service. Spectre.png|Shadow Toy Bonnie in The Office, data-mined. Shadow Toy Bonnie.jpeg|Shadow Toy Bonnie in The Office, in-game. Golden Freddy Down The Hall.png|Golden Freddy's head in the hallway. OfficeGolden Freddy.png|Golden Freddy in The Office. Bare Endoskeleton (clean).png|Bare Endoskeleton standing in Prize Corner. EndoskeletonInTheLeftVent.png|Bare Endoskeleton crawling through the Left Air Vent. Balloon Boy Under Desk.png|The odd-colored Balloon Boy under the desk. Platebbinoffice.png|BB's paper doll appearing in The Office. 333.png|Party Room 4 with the paper BB missing. Screenshot 2014-11-20-20-31-12.png|Balloon Boy under the desk in the mobile version. Puppet_at_CAM07 (1 ver).jpeg|Hallucination of The Puppet (variation one). Puppet_at_CAM07 (2 ver).jpeg|Hallucination of The Puppet (variation two). Puppet_at_CAM07 (3 ver).jpeg|Hallucination of The Puppet (variation three). Toy bonnie death screen.png|The Eyeless Toy Bonnie screen. FreddyScreen.png|The Eyeless Freddy screen. EyelessFoxyScreen.jpg|The Eyeless Foxy screen. PinkEyedBBUnderDesk.png|Odd-colored Balloon Boy. Puppetone.png|The Puppet in the Main Hall. Puppettwo.png|The Puppet's face in the Main Hall. Puppetthree.png|The Puppet in the Main Hall looking up above. Brightened Shadow freddy bright.png|Shadow Freddy in Parts/Service, brightened. BareEndoSkeletonInPrizeCornerBrightened.png|The Bare Endoskeleton in the Prize Corner, brightened and saturated for clarity. Miscellaneous 518.png|Texture of Shadow Bonnie. 326.png|Texture of BB's paper doll. Transparent endoskeleton.png|Texture of the Bare Endoskeleton. ThePuppetsFace.png|A texture of The Puppet hallucination. PuppetHeadThrow.png|A texture of The Puppet hallucination with its face thrown. 65.png|A texture of The Puppet's full body hallucination. Videos How to catch "The Puppet" (or Marionette) on camera in FNAF2|How to catch The Puppet's face on camera. Five Night's at Freddy's 2 - Shadow Bonnie Encounter|Encountering Shadow Bonnie. Eyeless Toy Bonnie EASTER EGG Five Night's at Freddy's 2|Eyeless Toy Bonnie encounter. Eyeless Foxy Screen (Five Nights at Freddy's 2)-1421780679|Eyeless Foxy screen encounter. Secret freddy Launch screen five nights at freddy's 2 - easter egg|Eyeless Freddy screen encounter. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Game Mechanics